Aprendendo a Amar
by DarkBiBi
Summary: Um homem que não sabe o que é amor apenas prazer, em um país estranho com pessoas diferentes aprende o verdadeiro significado da palavra amar.


**Aprendendo a Amar**

Sou Carlos mais prefiro que me chamem de MM, sou um jovem soldado do exército Inglês apesar da minha nacionalidade ser Italiana.Não sinto falta do meu país, deixo recordações amargas e ruins lá, aqui também não é o melhor lugar para se morar é praticamente como a Itália a única diferença talvez seja que aqui eu fiz amigos.

Não gosto que eles saibam que eu os considero como amigos, irão dizer que eu estou sentimental e as baboseiras de sempre. Shura é um Espanhol insuportável que passa 24 horas do dia me xingando,Miro é um nobre grego sem vergonha que á única coisa que sabe fazer é beber e falar besteira para meu divertimento sobre Shura.

Como sou, Bom às mulheres da corte dizem que sou um soldado atraente e cavaleiro e admito que sou realmente belo e que sou educado com jovens nobres, os homens dizem que sou um bom soldado e que sei me divertir, bebendo, dormindo com várias mulheres, na língua das mulheres da plebe esse divertimento seria mais para um homem cretino, mais estou pouco me lixando para o que elas pensam, elas me xingam me batem e meia hora depois estão me agarrando.Admito que sou um grosso que só uso as mulheres para sentir prazer, afinal elas só servem para isso, dar prazer aos seus maridos cuidar da casa e dos filhos .

Como dizem sou um homem que não sei o que significa a palavra amor apenas luxúria.

Estamos em tempos de guerra, a Europa é o continente mais desenvolvido do momento, além de um dos mais ambiciosos, a Ásia no momento é o principal alvo desse desenvolvimento, o objetivo é simplesmente conquistar os imperadores da China e Japão, fazendo acordos que iram beneficiar a Inglaterra.

Shura e Miro foram mandados para China, ficarão dois anos lá para o desespero do grego que quase se matou quando ouviu um dos soldados chineses que foram busca-los falando, ainda me lembro de suas palavras.

-"Shura eu não entendi porra nenhuma que esse olho puxado falou! Isso é língua que se fale? Eu acho que ele tava me xingando "

-'Miro todos te Xingam! A sua mãe te xinga!"

-"Cala boca Shura"

Eu fui mandado para o Japão sozinho, odeio admitir mais vou sentir falta daqueles dois principalmente do idiota do Shura.

Estou nesse momento a caminho para aquele país com uma cultura e língua desconhecida, tenho certeza que não é melhor que a Inglaterra ou á Itália. Ficarei dois anos naquele inferno também, e meu "colega" de quarto é um rapaz extremamente insuportável ele não para de falar desde que entramos no maldita caravela.

Qual era mesmo o nome do rapaz? Acho que era Sena ou Sea algo com S, mais pelo sotaque dava para perceber que era japonês, se todos os japoneses forem que nem ele eu me mato assim que chegarmos ao porto do Japão.

Depois de mais três dias naquela caravela e quase ter matado o garoto que descobri que se chama Seiya finalmente chegamos ao Japão.

Assim que coloquei meus pés naquele país e olhei a minha volta eu comecei a rezar pela primeira vez, aquilo era TERRÍVEL.

Aquele país não tinha tecnologia nenhuma, os homens andavam com saias era ridículo, e usavam espadas, o que eles acham eu ia conseguir fazer com aquelas espadas diante de uma arma? E aqueles penteados eram realmente estranhos.

Para mim era todos iguais cabelos lisos negros presos em um penteado idiota usavam espadas e saias, que tipo de homem eram aqueles, isso se podia se chamar aquilo de homem, não disse nada por que os olhos do garoto do meu lado brilhavam ,para ele aquilo parecia ser normal, diferente do exercito inglês que se segurava para não rir.

As mulheres eram de uma beleza exótica interessante usavam penteados estranhos e a pele parecia neve de tão clara devido ao pó, as bochechas era rosadas e usavam roupas que não mostrava nada além do pescoço, eram roupas com vários desenhos normalmente de flores. Eu ainda preferia as inglesas que mostravam pelo menos o decote.

Todos olharam para nós como se fossemos seres estranhos, será que eles nunca se olharam no espelho? Os estranhos eram eles.

-Soldados, montem nos cavalos vamos ao castelo do Imperador! – o general disse e eu agradeci pois estava odiando aqueles olhares sobre mim.

-O que o imperador? Eu nunca pensei que íamos visitar o imperador ! Carlo vamos visitar o imperador! – Seiya gritava extremamente feliz enquanto subia no cavalo, e eu estava extremamente irritado, como aquele insolente disse meu nome sem a minha permissão.

-Seiya me chame de Carlo novamente e eu arranco sua língua para fora, para você é MM! – vi o garoto ficar pálido e dei um sorrisinho assassino de lado, subindo logo em seguida no cavalo para ir ver esse tal de imperador.

Realmente eu pensei que o castelo não era lá grande coisa devidos ao país agrário que era aquele mais o palácio era belíssimo , realmente tinha muitas escadas, eu pela primeira vez desde que eu cheguei fiquei feliz, eu não ia precisar subir aquilo tudo, os únicos que tiveram permissão de subir foi o general e o comandante.

-Estou tão empolgado de voltar para o Japão realmente aqui não mudou nada!- disse Seiya subindo em tudo que via, cumprimentando todos que passavam.

Realmente eu preferia qualquer pessoa comigo até o fresco do Afrodite que aquele moleque que não parava de falar, eu ia estrangula-lo mas quando vi a felicidade nos olhos dele não consegui realizar esse desejo, fiquei com inveja, afinal se eu voltasse para Itália provavelmente não sentiria isso que ele sentia por voltar para o Japão.

-MM quando vamos começar a lutar?- disse o rapaz empolgado, eu apenas dei um sorrisinho.

-E por que você acha que vai lutar? Franguinhos como você só foram chamados aqui para fazer o trabalho pesado Seiya a FAXINA!

-Isso não é justo! – o garoto disse emburrado, eu realmente encontrei um divertimento irritar o franguinho.

Parei de insulta-lo quando o general apareceu e nos disse para montarmos novamente no cavalo.

Eu simplesmente Bufei e puxei Seiya que não parava de reclamar para irmos montar, andamos mais um pouco e chegamos no acampamento.

Aquilo não parecia um acampamento militar Japonês e sim um Inglês, tinham canhões ,armas de fogo e tudo que me agradava em uma luta.

-Heyyy não vamos lutar com espadas? – disse Seiya fazendo com que todos os soldados olhassem para ele e o xingasse cada um de um insulto diferente, eu fiquei irritado com aquilo apenas eu podia xinga-lo ele era o meu divertimento naquele lugar horrível.

-Fico feliz de não lutar com uma espada seria deplorável!- Seiya não gostou do meu comentário e para variar começou a reclamar e falar sobre como a espada era importante para um samurai.

Logo anoiteceu, fiquei a noite toda pensando em minha missão, o general nos disse que o imperador queria transformar o Japão em um país mais Ocidental, ou mais industrializado, mais estava tendo problemas com alguns japoneses conservadores que achavam que o Japão estava bem do jeito que estava.

Esses rebeldes estavam destruindo tudo que ele trazia do ocidente, como armas,roupas,livros não queriam nada de estrangeiro no país deles.

Eles eram comandados pelos irmão Amamyas, samurais ou melhor conservadores.

Resumindo nossa Missão era acabar com esses homens.Se eles lutasse com espada a missão seria muito fácil, mais Seiya como sempre defendendo seu povo disse que não era para subestimar os samurais.

Para mim era bobagem a única coisa que eu queria era que completasse logo dois anos para eu ir embora daquele lugar.

O dia amanheceu os pássaros não paravam de cantar, não que eu não gostasse preferia os pássaros cantando a Seiya falando, então antes que o franguinho acordasse eu sai do quarto e decidi dar uma volta no acampamento.

Noite passada havia sido convidado pelo general para conhecer as mulheres japonesas em uma casa de gueixas mais eu estava sem vontade, não estava feliz naquele lugar como nunca estive em nenhum, por isso estava sem a mínima vontade de me deitar com alguma mulher mais quem sabe essa noite depois do treino isso não me deixe um pouco mais a vontade naquele país e mais íntimos de seus habitantes.

Dei um sorrisinho de lado sádico e pervertido, eu realmente era um impuro mal havia chegado e já estava pensando em dormir com alguma japonesa, eu tinha a consciência limpa eu sabia que Miro e Shura fariam o mesmo com as chinesas a única diferença é que eles pelo menos eram carinhosos como as prostitutas inglesas falavam eu era um violento, mais o que eu podia fazer não sabia me controlar, para mim era apenas sexo.

Sexo e Luta para mim são iguais um fica por cima e o outro por baixo , quem fica por cima é o vencedor e o que fica em baixo é o perdedor, tem que se submeter ao ganhador.

-Acordou Cedo Carlo! Está admirando o País? – disse o General se aproximando de Mim com aquele sorriso convencido de sempre.

-Não senhor! Aqui não se tem nada para admirar! – disse olhando a minha volta vendo a bela paisagem e as lidas orientais do outro lado das grades do acampamento. Sabia que estava mentindo, o país era belíssimo e eu ate que entendia o por que desses conservadores não quererem que ele mudasse, a beleza exótica dele iria sumir.

-Depois que você for para o bordel de gueixas você vai ter o que admirar alem desse monte de mato! – o general sorriu e eu quase o xinguei de ignorante, está certo que eu era um cretino mais eu não admirava só mulheres também sabia admirar a beleza de uma paisagem que não fosse o corpo feminino- Agora vai treinar Carlo pois daqui uma semana iremos atacar os rebeldes chamados de Samurai.

Eu fui em direção onde se encontrava os outros soldados já treinando e lembrei daquelas ultimas palavras do general e o sorriso maldoso que estava estampando nos lábios dele, para mim significava uma única coisa esses samurais iriam morrer massacrados.

Passei a amanhã e tarde toda treinando afinal eu era um soldado aplicado lutar era um divertimento ainda mais quando eu era o soldado mais temido do exercito.Seiya até que tinha ido bem para a primeira vez, certo que havia apanhado de uns cinco homens mais nada fosse tão grave.

Estávamos nos arrumando no quarto para ir ao bordel de gueixas , Seiya parecia nervoso acho que era a primeira vez que ele ia a um bordel, estava falando mais do que de costume e tropeçando em tudo que via pela frente.

-Errrr e ai MM me conta qual o significado desse seu codinome?

-Mascara da Morte! – disse vendo o rapas tropeçar nos próprios pés.

-AHH mais por que Mascara da morte?- disse ele se levantando vendo que estava com mais machucados que antes no corpo.

-Por que eu arranco a cabeça dos meus inimigos! – o garoto ficou com os lábios secos, a pele pálida sem fala, eu levantei uma sobrancelha e vi o rapaz tremer e olhar para baixo.

-Ta certo minha intenção era assusta-lo mais não fazer o garoto quase chorar de medo.

-Seiya vamos logo daqui a pouco vai sobrar as mulheres mais feias para gente, todo o exercito já deve estar lá!

-Ah sim claro! – o garoto se levantou arrumou o cabelo correndo e andou ao meu lado me fazendo todo tipo de pergunta sobre mulheres corado, eu não acredito que estava respondendo estava mais parecendo um pai que decadência.

Entrei na casa vendo todos os ingleses lá e alguns soldados japoneses, a maioria já estava bêbados muitas das gueixas já estavam semi nuas, outras dançavam lindamente de acordo com uma música que dava sono na minha opinião.

Me sentei em uma daquelas mesinhas e fiquei a observar uma das gueixas que dançavam, Seiya parou no caminho para cortejar um gueixa jovem como ele, sorri de lado pelo garoto e voltei a olhar a jovem que parecia dançar especialmente para mim.

Ela tinha cabelos negros presos em um coque o batom vermelho destacava a boca e o kimono azul realçava a pele pálida, ela vinha em minha direção dançando sensualmente.

-Mais que belo inglês eu vejo entrar aqui! Com lindos olhos azuis como esse todos as mulheres iram competir por um pedaço seu. – Me espantei por ela saber falar inglês .

-Não sabia que as gueixas falavam em inglês! – sorri de lado puxando a jovem para sentar no meu colo enquanto sentia o cheiro de perfume da pele clara.

-Vem tantos estrangeiros aqui que já nos acostumamos! – ela beijou os meus lábios de uma maneira ousada, só paramos o beijo quando escutei uma musica diferente, e ouvir uma jovem gritando.

-O que está acontecendo? – a atenção de todos os homens do bordel se viraram para o meio do salão enquanto quatro gueixas traziam outra jovem a força .

-Vão leiloar aquela garota, quem pagar mais dorme com ela!

-E por que vão leiloa-la ela é virgem algo do tipo?

-Não ela é casada pelo que me contou, o marido dela é um dos samurais um rebelde!- a gueixa deu um sorriso maldoso e eu me assustei , pensei que a mulher fosse um anjo mais parecia um demônio olhando para a outra jovem com tanta maldade.

-Traduza para mim o que ele diz!- assim que o homem começou a falar a jovem começou a traduzir para mim.

-Ele esta dizendo que quem pagar mais pela flor japonesa irar ter uma noite com uma rebelde, e poderá fazer o que quiser com ela, o primeiro lote é de 100 ienes.

Enquanto os homens fazia suas ofertas e a gueixa em meu colo se deitava em meu peito eu observei a jovem.

Ela tinha cabelos lisos negros e longos ate a cintura, havia algumas flores vermelhas em seus cabelos, os olhos puxados e escuros estavam delineados com lápis dando destaque á eles, e usava um kimono vermelho sangue em contrates a pele branca e a boca vermelha escarlate.

Era a mulher mais bela que já havia visto, nem mesmo na Europa encontrei tal beleza, ela parecia assustada e tentava se livrar a todo custo das outras gueixas que a segurava, todos os movimentos dela eram sensuais, o meu desejo naquele momento foi me apossar daqueles lábios e corpo.

-o ultimo lance é de 1500 ienes?

Eu pago 2000 ienes! – eu me levantei e disse, indo em direção a jovem de kimono vermelho e deixando a jovem de kimono azul para trás com um ar de revoltada.

Esse é o ultimo lance?- ninguém preferiu nada, nem mesmo o general seria burro o suficiente para tentar competir comigo- Bom ela é toda sua!

Eu me aproximei da jovem enquanto ela tentava fugir em vão, ela proferia palavras em japonês que para mim eram desconhecidas ainda.

Quando tentei toca-la ela me deu um forte tapa na face na frente de todos, algo que eu não admitia era que uma mulher me batesse, minha face mudou ficou sombria vi ela tremer diante da minha expressão, provavelmente achou que eu ia espanca-la, vontade não me faltava mais eu não batia em mulheres então peguei ela com um pouco de violência e a joguei em meus ombros subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto sobre os olhares de todos.

-O que ele vai fazer com ela? – disse Seiya em um tom preocupado.

-Você não imagina? – disse um dos soldados ingleses rindo sadicamente.

Não agüentava mais escutar os gritos de agonia daquela mulher, sem contar que ela tentava me bater. Abri a porta do quarto com um estrondo e a joguei na cama vendo ela se encolher em um canto puxando as pernas para perto do corpo.Então proferir uma das poucas frases que pedi a Seiya para me ensinar em japonês durante a viajem!

-Tire a roupa!

**Continua…..**

**Gente só uma coisa me mandem comentários com dicas o que esta ruim e o que esta bom pára mim melhorar ta? Bom beijinhos!**


End file.
